hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guygombaa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hellcat Squadran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IceBite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceBite (Talk) 09:41, June 11, 2012 Hello. I noticed your message, and as IceBite has gone away for this week, I'll do my best to answer your questions. This isn't really an RP site. What we do is we make characters in this little universe, and we write stories about them. On creating your own, there's a button somewhere that says "Create New Page". Click that. Then start making your character. You can base them in something we already have (Gears of War COG, Halo UNSC, etc). Also, from time to time, check here: http://hellcatsquadran.chatango.com/ Should you be on when others are, feel free to talk to them to get a more real-time understanding of what we do. Hope I helped, and welcome to HS! ODST! 02:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm on my step-grandmother's computer right now. Not gonna be able to come on incessantly, so I may not actually come on again until Friday/Saturday, when I'm due back at South Carolina/Home. Although not an RP server, it could be possible for us to do RPs here. I've seen other wikis (Halo Fanon, Pokemon Fanon, etc) do them, so I'd like to try it here sometime. Also, we're currently working on rebuilding the storyline of the series: one of our members and I got into a...disagreement, and most, if not everyone, believe it best that he and his content just left. So, we got major holes in our timeline (2018-2045, I have 2018-2027 covered however; 2060-something-2078; 2105-2149; 2157-2200). So, if you'd like to, you could help with repairing the timeline holes. Just be sure to pay attention to the content you add when. IE: You can't add Kirby content prior to 2215, the year Meta Knight makes his appearance, but you can add Halo content anytine in the storyline, as Halo, along with Command and Conquer Tiberium Saga, Pokemon, and a couple others, were the foundation series I based this series on. So, welcome to the wiki, and, please, do not piss me off. Enjoy your say. The Real IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) (not that automated message that pops up). Ok, now to add some criticism as to how things work here: *1: The proper way to put the owner of the article is: This character was created by *Insert Username here*. *2: It would be better to download the image you want to use, then upload it to the wiki, rather than putting a link to it on the article. *3: Power-Based: **ESP and Psychic Powers are considered the same here and are considered alternate names for Psionics. **Try to keep the power level minimal when starting out. You can introduce more powers as the story goes (For my character, IceBite, he started off with Ice Elemental and Ectoplasmic (Ghost) powers, and eventually developed Light Elemental and (more recently) Sonic (Sound-Based) Elemental Powers. As a note: our definition of Elemental Powers is based on (but is not a direct copy of) BIONICLE Elemental Powers *4: We have Final Fantasy Characters here already, specifically, ones from XII and XIII. with scattered ones from other games introduced via Dissidia. *5: Just a note in case you didn't know, originally, Kaven Island Base and KAVEN Base were the same place. However, a misunderstanding lead to a separation of the terms to refer to 2 different bases. *6: Many characters in the series have not only slowed aging, but ceased aging. They all also have increased stamina, so non-aging immortals are allowed (just not the full blown so-called 'bullet-proof' immortals, without significant explanation). *7: Callsigns are meant to be short names the character is called in combat. IE: My character's callsign is Anduril, and May's callsign is Shadow. Try to come up with a callsign made in the single word style. Other examples include Holly's callsign 'Avatar' and Alban's callsign 'Magnum', whose callsign match a current or former aspect of them (Holly used to be an AI, so she originally only appeared as a Holographic Avatar, while Alban Pahlke's signature weapon is a .44 Magnum Revolver) Finally, you must have seen my userpage. My userpage and the one for my character are 2 different articles. The one for my character would be a better template for a character article than the user one. I hope you enjoy your time here. - IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 17:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) You can start with your own stories. However, if you want to add another person's characters, discuss it with them first, as to allow you to have the most accurate information to decide what the other persons' characters will do. Also, you need to mention when they join the series. This'll probably affect how they join. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC)